The Earthmate's Path, Generation 1
by Kiko101
Summary: Still trying to be accepted into the village of Kardia Mist is thrown in deep when she finds a mysterious man collapsed in a bush, throughout their time they become close but will she risk everything with her new village on just a dream?
1. Chapter 1: The Lost Memories

_Here is a new story I've been working on, Hope you like it :)_

_Disclaimer: Dont own Rune Factory: A fantasy Harvest Moon_

* * *

**Chapter 1: The Lost Memories**

The Adonia Continent was a very small place among the world consisting now of only one city and few villages, the other city used to be known as the Sechs Empire but was destroyed not too long ago. The Sechs Empire were planning on destroying the Adonia Continent with Monsters that they hid away in the ruins to become angry and aggressive then unlease them across the continent and crumble it to pieces.

They were planning this so they could then reclaim the Kingdom of Norad for themselves and rebuild it all and become in power of the continent. Fortunatly the Sechs Empire was stopped and was destroyed, by one brave person whose identity was never known and before anyone could thank them and find out who they were, they were already gone. People say that they wandered off into the forests to try and vanquish other monsters that hadn't been slayed yet , while some say that they died as a hero. No one found out what happened to the person who saved the Empire.

Kardia was the biggest Village in the Adonia continent almost completely around the village was pure forestry but also caves and ruins that were around and intertwined with the forest and hills in the borders. It was the closest village to what was the Sechs Empire being that they shared a border to Kardia's West side.

* * *

Today started on a bright sunny day in spring it was just after the big cook off festival in town it seemed to be a normal day besides the festival where a little girl was running out of the village and past the abandoned farm where she was being followed by an older girl.

"Cecilia! Cecilia you mustn't go away from your Father! If he knew you were here-" The older girl shouted as she ran after Cecilia, her long blonde hair began to sway from side to side in the pony tail that was tied with a big pink bow. Cecilia had stopped in front of a house door and waited for the older girl to come.

"Come on Mist! You such a slow poke!" Cecilia shouted back at Mist while she ran towards the house.

"Cecilia you shouldn't have run off! It's the festival you should be enjoying the day!" Mist shouted to her finally reaching the house.

"I can enjoy it later I want to see what you found! Please!" Pleaded Cecilia , Mist looked at the pleading little girl and couldn't help but smile at her.

"Quickly, then back to the festival" Mist said walking to the door and unlocked it. Cecilia jumped up and down in excitement and ran in after Mist into her house.

"Where is it?" Cecilia shouted excitedly she watched Mist walk round to her kitchen and pick something off the table.

"Here" Mist bent down to Cecilia showing her a small sparkly stone, Cecilia gently took the stone from Mist and held it in her hand.

"It's so pretty! I wish I had a stone like this, where did you find it?" Cecilia curiously asked.

"It doesn't matter where I found it as you don't need to find your own, you can have this one." Mist told Cecilia whose little smile grew where it almost reached each of her pointy ears. "I don't collect stones so I don't need it and it was just as a stumbled past when I found it, so if you would like it-"

"Oh yes please Mist thank you! It can go next to my ruby stones! Thank you!" Cecilia shrieked with excitement holding tightly on to the little stone whilst she spun around.

"Now come on your father is going to wonder where you've gone" Mist spoke whilst standing back up she then walked out Mist's house. Whilst Mist locked her door, Cecilia turned around and tilted her head to the side giving an obscure look towards a path Mist caught a look of Cecilia's expression.

"What are you doing?" Mist asked her

"Why is there that man sleeping over there?" Asked Cecilia looking up at Mist, Mist looked around but couldn't see a man anywhere.

"I don't see anyone Cecilia, come on we have to get back before you father notices you've gone." Mist urged Cecilia but she wouldn't.

"Why can't you see him look he's in the bush over there see!" Cecilia pointed to a bush but Mist couldn't see anything. Mist tried to hold Cecilia's hand to take her back to the village but the free spirited child ran to the bush. "Mist look he's hurt! He's so hurt that he couldn't even make it back to his home to rest!" Mist ran over the Cecilia and the bush and the little girl was right there was a man lying on the ground. Mist turned Cecilia away and knelt down to her.

"Cecilia you must go back to the festival." Mist sternly told the little girl

"But I want to help the man" Cecilia stubbornly said

"You know how the mayor feels about strangers in our village. You go back and have a fabulous time I'll stay here and look after the man." Mist told her

"But everyone will wonder where you are and they will-"

"It's nice of you to say that but you know as well as I, they won't really care if I'm there. They still haven't taken to me yet. You go and have fun with Nicolas and come and tell me another day how it was and I'll take care of the man until he wakes up." Mist finally got through to Cecilia who gave her a hug and shouted goodbye whilst she ran back to the village.

Mist looked at the man in the bus she picked up a twig from the ground and poked his shoulder with it. "Sir? Sir can you hear me? Sir you have to wake up" She spoke calmly to the stranger while her heart felt like it was beating a thousand beats per second eventually after a lot of prodding with the stick then man grumbled.

"Oh thank god I thought you were dead" Mist sighed in relief placing her hand on her heart the man then tried to lift himself up from the ground Mist saw the pool of blood where the man had been laid. The man slowly managed to sit up with the support of a nearby tree his head remained down and his eyes shut whilst he breathed heavily and quickly. Mist didn't know what to do she knew she wouldn't be able to lift the man on her own and trying to could cause him more harm plus she didn't know if he was a friend or a foe yet.

"Mist! Whatcha doing Cecilia came back to the park shouting the odds about a guy sleeping in a bush?" a young man shouted running up to her

"Zavier! Thank gracious your here! Look he's badly injured but I can't lift him on my own to be able to get him to my house to be able to check on him properly and his isn't strong enough to be able to lift his own head let alone be able to get up and walk. Zavier you have to help me." She pleaded to him

"The Mayor doesn't like strangers Mist...plus how do we know he isn't an assassinator or something. Mist I think we better just go back to the festival and contact the mayor he'll-"

"He'll leave him to die!" She shouted at him standing up. "Either help me Zavier or I'll get him back to my house and help him on my own." Zavier looked at her, her face was serious but her colour was drained the only colour that was on her face was her pink soft lips and her sparkling blue eyes.

"Ok look you go and unlock your door and get ready for him then come back and I'll lift him and get him there ok?" Zavier replied. Mist nodded and ran off into her home leaving Zavier with the man. Zavier began to feel nervous he looked over the bush and saw the state the man was in, he knelt down towards him.

"Ermm...you still awake?" Zavier spoke nervously towards the man

"...yeh..." the man spoke between breaths

"You got a name?" Zavier asked trying to make a conversation while waiting for Mist

"...Rag...un...a" the man stuttered out

"Raguna huh?" Zavier repeated to him but the man didn't reply

"How did you get into this state?" Zavier curiously looking down but the man was again out of consciousness who then started to fall to the floor, Zavier acted quick and grabbed him he then squatted down and got ready to pick him up at that Mist came running back.

"I've got it all set I've put sheets down and get some medicine set up in my room and everything." Mist quickly said.

"So in others words ready to get him in?" Zavier looked up to her asking bluntly, Mist looked at him and nodded. "Come on then. Right...mate ok I'm going to lift you up ok and I'm going to take you to Mist's home don't worry it's not that far and were going to patch you up ok?" Zavier spoke to the man he then stood up with the man with his arm around Zaviers shoulder and Zavier holding his arm around his neck and the other on his side.

"I thought you were going to pick him up!" Mist shouted at him

"I'm not that strong Mist I can barley hold him like this!" Zavier strained while he spoke and started to walk out of the bush towards the house with the man's feet dragging

"Are you ok?" Mist asked

"Bit strained but you know I'll be fine" Zavier joked, Mist looked at him crossly

"Not you! The Man!"

"Well why you asking him he can barely speak!"

"Because I thought I would be polite and you know as he is bleeding like a sieve and all your doing to holding him up its kinda obvious whose worse off!" Mist shouted back, Zavier managed to get him to Mist's house and onto her bed, all the floors and bed were covered in sheets to try to keep the room clean. Mist had a bowl of warm water and a cloth at the side of the bed.

"...What....do you want...me...to do...?" Zavier puffed and panted at her squatting down towards the floor with his hands on his knees

"I thought you were the adventure that could conquer any cave?" Mist asked him tightening up her bow his head shot up

"I am!" he responded

"Your puffin and panting like you just moved an elephant a mile when all you did was lift and carry a man from a bush not even 20 meters away to a bed." Mist mocked him

"Hey he's not as light as a feather you know he almost weighs the same as my sword!" Zavier replied back trying to sound strong and fearless boasting about a sword.

"Well you better get a lighter sword cause if he weighs as much as your sword how you going to lift it to fight, actually how you going to get to the caves from the Inn carrying it to go and fight!" She mocked again. Zavier wasn't impressed by the comment that she was making, while he sat on the floor trying to look unimpressed at her, Mist was dampening the cloth with the warm water and started to place it onto the man's wounds to try and clear up the blood to see the state of his injuries. "I know what I'm doing from here on out, thanks for your help Zavier. Did Cecilia say about him to anyone else?"

"No she came running up to me and started chattering on about a sleeping guy in a bush and you helping him I think Nicolas might of been there but he would of been the only one to of heard. Well I'm gonna get off you know an adventurer like me can't be in the same place to long if you need me you know where to find me." Zavier said finally catching his breath again standing up.

"Well I don't but thanks, oh please don't tell anyone in the town about him I want to make him well enough before other people know so please don't say." Mist looked over at him with a pleading look, looking straight into his eyes and started to batter her eyes like Bambi to make her look and have an irresistible charm towards him.

"You know how to play me don't you." Zavier laugh nervously "Yeh no worries I'll keep your secret I'm off cya later Mist...and man" Zavier walked out and closed the door behind him.

Mist's attention was then paid fully to the man, she cleaned off most of the dry blood that was on his skin and tried to clean the wounds that were still bleeding out. After each wash with her cloth she rinsed it in the bowl of warm water but after the first couple of rinses the colour was a deep red. She had to change the water frequently but by the time she came back it was almost as bad as before she left. Eventually when the bleeding began to stop or at least slow down, Mist put down her 4th cloth as the others were dyed red from the blood and picked up medicine herbs and bottles to try to heal the wounds.

"This may sting ok?" Mist softly spoke trying to hide how nervous she was feeling, the man didn't respond he lay there with his eyes shut and his brown hair covering them she applied the medicine herbs onto his wounds then placed her hand on the top and muttered a healing spell her hand began to glow green over the medicine herb speeding up the process of healing the man. It took over 3 hours of constant healing before Mist could finally stop, the man was still unconscious but he was breathing. She gently stroked her brown hair away from his eyes, he's hair was just below his ears but it was thick and his fringe swept over his eye. Mist left the man still lying on her bed and walked into her kitchen/dining room, being a little cottage house it was it only had two rooms which where her bedroom and Kitchen/dining room. She fell into her comfy chair in the corner with her fire down low she managed to drift off to sleep curled up on the chair.

* * *

When morning broke the sun shone through the window waking up Mist, she stretched up making a groaning noise she went to get up and noticed a blanket was on her and the fire was turned off.

"I don't remember turning the fire off...and I didn't have a blanket when I fell asleep I'm sure of it" Mist thought very confused on what was going on she noticed that the sheets she had placed on the floor yesterday some were in the bucket on the floor with water in and some where folded up on the table looking out the window she saw a few others on her little washing line outside blowing in the wind. "What the..." Mist thought out loud, when her questions were then answered when the man from yesterday walked in holding the bowl of water she was using and tips it down the sink then placing the bowl on the side.

"Your awake?" Mist exclaimed making the man jump but then clenching to his side. "Oh Sorry!" She ran over and held her hand over his. "Sorry for making you jump I just wasn't expecting you up."

"It's ok...I'm really sorry but I don't remember you name." The man asked her softly trying to laugh while still in pain.

"I didn't tell you my name you were in and out of consciousness so much that I doubt you would have heard me anyway." She giggled "My name is Mist. I hope you feeling better this morning, you didn't have to do all of this you should be resting and making yourself better."

"I was in and out of consciousness...why?" The man asked her puzzled

"I was hoping you'd tell me finding you in a bush in that state really scared me are you a warrior or something?" Mist asked curiously

"Bush?...State?...Warrior?..." the man repeated looking more puzzled, Mist looked at his face.

"...Don't you remember how you got hurt?" Mist asked him

"I...I...I don't remember...anything..." He replied looking at her he's blue eyes were darker than hers, his were most like the ocean whilst hers were like a spring clear river.

"You don't remember anything?!" She exclaimed "Yesterday do you remember me looking after you and Zavier dragging you to my house?" The man thought long and hard for a few minutes.

"No...I don't remember any of that..." He replied to her he walked over and sat down at the table, Mist then came over and sat next to him.

"Well what about before all this where did you come from?" Mist asked him again he thought very hard

"I don't remember..." He replied again looking more confused Mist was beginning to get worried

"You have to remember your name at least" Mist said positively, again the man looked again and thought his face changed to a very worried look along with a confusion expression.

"...No...I don't...I don't remember anything...last this I remember is waking up this morning in pain...but that's it..." The man looked down into his lap, Mist was confused herself, waking up one morning and remember nothing what could that be like. She was about to ask him when her front door swung open and another man walked inside.

* * *

_That's the end of Chapter 1! Hope You liked it let me know what you think :) Chapter 2 out soon!_


	2. Chapter 2: Who are you?

_It's chapter 2 of my story! I hope you ejoy it =)_

* * *

**Chapter 2: Who are you?**

"Hey Mist were you-" The man said walking in when he was pushed out the way by a small figure running up to Mist

"Mist did you find him is he ok...Is that him!" Cecilia cried out excitedly looking at the man sitting down.

"As I was saying were you able to help him?" Zavier finished closing the door walking into the room

"Yeah he seems fine but he's memory is gone" Mist explained looking over at the man

"Where did it go?" Cecilia asked innocently looking at them both she walked over to the man, his head hung down as if he were in shame. Cecilia walked right next to him and dipped her head under to look at him "What's your name?" The man smiled at her and lifted his head up making Cecilia look up.

"I don't remember" He replied to her Cecilia looked at him strangely Mist looked at Zavier while Zavier looked at the man

"Why?" Cecilia asked cutely

"I just don't remember it" He smiled at her

"We can give you a new name! Until you remember your real name!" Cecilia chirped cheerfully making the man and Mist smile "Hmmm what can we call you?" Cecilia slammed down onto the floor just in front of the man where she sat and began to think of a name, the man looked down at her and looked back up at Mist.

"Cute kid" He spoke, making Mist and him both smile and Cecilia giggle, he looked back down towards her "What's your name?"

"Oh!" She shouted shockingly she scrambled to her feet and stood up straight with her hands behind her back, she coughed and cleared her throat. "My Name is Cecilia and my daddy's name is Russell and I don't have a mommy, I live with daddy at the library where daddy works. I play with my bestest friend Nicholas who lives with his mommy Auntie Sabrina at the beach and he doesn't have a daddy. My ears are different to other peoples in the village and sometimes it makes me sad but Tabatha says that I'm special and I will one day understand." She spoke confidently like it was a rehearsed speech.

"Wow, Well Cecilia I'll try to remember all of that" The man laughed and smiled at her Cecilia smiled happily then sat back on the floor to give the man a name.

"Oh, do you remember Zavier? He was the one who helped me yesterday" Mist asked the man pointing over to Zavier, the man looked over and shook his head.

"I'm sorry but I don't." He answered

"Don't worry about it, Raguna." Zavier replied. The man didn't respond to the word.

"Raguna? What's that?" Mist asked Zavier

"Yesterday when you ran to your house to get ready he woke up for a brief period when I asked him his name, and that's what he said Raguna. So I'm guessing that's your name." Zavier told them sitting down next to him. The man looked at him.

"Well does that sound familiar to you?" Mist asked the man

"...I'm not sure I really don't remember"

"Well I guess we can call you that until you remember, it must mean something to you if you said it to Zavier" Mist spoke

"Makes sense" The man said

"Ok so that's what we'll call you Ra-"

"Ceco!" Cecilia shouted standing up quickly "We can call you Ceco! Then it's almost like my name Cecilia!" She shouted chirpily

"Cecilia, honey, we think we know his name" Mist explained

"Oh, What we gonna call him?

"We think he's name's Raguna"

"Raguna, Yup I'll guess that'll do alright" She smiled and jumped around shouting "Raguna, Raguna that's a nice name, Raguna, Raguna"

"Happy little girl isn't she" He smiled

"Yes, she's adventurous too" Mist looked at her, Cecilia stopped jumping and turned to face Mist. She put her hands behind her back and gently swung her body from side to side.

"Please don't tell daddy! I don't go too far in and it's just to find some stones." Cecilia pleaded to Mist

"Go far where?" Raguna asked

"Into the Ruins around the village they have pretty stones in them" Cecilia spoke enthusiastically

"How come your dad doesn't like you going there?" Raguna asked

"Because of the monsters that are in there that would kill her within seconds if they could grab her" Zavier spoke sharply staring at her Cecilia spun round towards him.

"I'm careful!" She protested stamping her feet

"Those monsters will kill you Cecilia! You need to listen to your father and me!" He shouted

"If I'm careful-"

"No Cecilia those monsters come from those generators that can bring out 3 at a time if they want sometimes even more! If you go to a rock where a generator is and you haven't seen and the generator brings out a fast monster you'll be dead! Do you hear me Cecilia you'll die!" Zavier shouted, Cecilia started to cry Mist kneels onto the floor to comfort her

"Zavier stop it you're scaring her" Mist comforted

"Good! She needs to be, to stop her going in! She thinks if she's careful she'll always be fine and she won't! She's already almost been killed there! Luckily for her I was there and it wasn't a strong monster for me to defeat, she was able to walk away with just a scratched arm that time, next time that monster could be stronger or worse I'm not there then what, what's she going to do" He shouted, Cecilia cried harder hiding her face with her hands burring further into Mists shoulder

"Zavier stop it! Mist protested

"No Mist, she needs to learn that she can't go to the ruins she'll be killed! She has got to learn-"

"She is only a child!" Raguna spoke sternly back, Raguna knelt down to Cecilia, who turned to him and cried on his shoulder. He put her arms around her gently rubbing her back "You can shout at her all you want but that doesn't change it. Children don't understand danger they don't understand death not at her age! She's not crying because your shouting saying she'll die if she goes there she's crying at you shouting"

"So what I've got to try and talk to her about it we've tried and she still goes down there! What would your dad say if he knew!"

"No!" Protested Cecilia still crying on Raguna's shoulder

"Zavier!" Mist shouted back

"No! She needs to learn! What happens next time she goes and I'm not there what happens if she goes into the ruins again!" Zavier shouted "What happens if-"

"I'll go with her" Shouted Raguna Mist and Zavier look at him, Cecilia looks up from his shoulder to him and he looks down at her and smiles he wipes her tears away from her eyes . "If she wants to go down I'll take her down to them she can get some gems and stones then we'll come out simple."

"You'll-you'll-you'll ta-take me-me?" Cecilia spoke through her tears, Raguna wiped the tears away once again

"If that's the only way to make sure you safe when going then yes." He smiled at her

"Oh thank you Raguna!" She shouted hurling her little arms around his neck throwing Raguna's balance off guard causing him to place his hand quickly onto the ground, he then hugged her back while Mist giggled

"Think you've won her over Raguna, It suits you...the name Raguna I mean" Mist replied

"Thanks" Raguna spoke smiling back

"I still don't know whether it's a good idea. I mean have you even ever handled a weapon?" Zavier asked him

"...Well..." Raguna started Cecilia broke off from hugging and looked at him giggling

"You don't remember do you" she giggled, Raguna smiled and gently moved the little girls hair away from her eyes.

"No I don't" He laughed, Cecilia and Mist giggled

"You can teach him Zavier! You're an adventerner!" Cecilia gleefully shouted making up her own words as 3 year olds do.

"Well...I don't know...Do you even have a sword on you?" Zavier questioned, Raguna looked on his sides and saw no weapon he then put his hand on his back and grasped a handle pulling it out and over his head he held a sword covered in blood. Cecilia took a couple of steps away as Raguna lowered his sword towards the floor

"What's that red stuff?" Cecilia asked tilting her head to the side

"Well...It's...ermm-" Mist tried to explain

"Blood" Zavier spoke to the point

"Oh...What's blood?" She asked again

"Blood is something that runs through peoples veins to keep them alive" Mist replied looking over at her

"Oh...What happens if it is taken?" She asked looking at Mist

"Then they could be badly hurt or..." Mist tried to think of a nice word to explain

"Die" Zavier put bluntly, Mist glared over at him and he gave her a confused look back

"Oh...If peoples can die or gets hurt when they lose blood why is it on Mr Raguna's sword then?" Cecilia finished with yet another question

"That's what I'd like to know" Spoke Zavier curiously looking at Raguna who was looking at his sword

"You and me both" Raguna spoke looking back up at Zavier. "What ever happened to me before I came here must have been something major." Mist got a cloth and passed it to Raguna where he wiped off the blood from his sword revealing what his sword was.

"A Rune Blade!" Zavier gasped as the sword shone with the reflection from the sunlight

"Hmm?" Raguna sounded still cleaning.

"Your sword, it's a Rune Blade" Zavier was astonished

"Is that a good or bad thing?" Raguna asked confused

"It's shinny" Cecilia said looking at it walking back towards him "Can I play with it?" She asked cutely

"I don't think that'll be a good idea, when your older you can have ago, ok?" Raguna replied, Cecilia smiled

"Ok!" She chirped

"That sword" Zavier admired

"What about it?" Raguna became very confused

"What's so special about that sword Zavier?" Mist asked confused as well over his reaction

"It's a sword only the top warriors can use the only way to get them is to forge them but you need to be a very powerful warrior and extremely gifted forger...the only other way is being given one from the King of Adonia and he would only give it to the extreme warrior who...who saved the Adonia Continent..." Zavier looked up at Raguna, Mist turned and faced him and Raguna flicked from looking between Zavier and Mist

"What?" He finally asked

"Were you the warrior that took down Sech's Empire and Saved Adonia?" Mist asked

"I don't remember anything other than waking up here so I don't know" Raguna answered

"Wait, he couldn't have gotten the sword from the King, Mist. The Warrior vanished after defeating the Empire Raguna couldn't have gotten it that way." Zavier clarified

"Well as you've said to get that sword he must be a powerful warrior of some kind!" Mist cheerfully responded

"Is Mr Raguna strongerer than you Zavier?" Cecilia asked him, Zavier stood up tall

"We'll have to see come on Raguna what do you say little competition between us men to see who is stronger?" Zavier asked him

"Well I don't remember how to fight so maybe-"

"If you're that much of a warrior as you sword seems to tell us you'll be able to pick it up naturally wont you" Zavier commented

"Well I guess your right" And before Raguna could say anymore Zavier stepped forward

"Great glad you agree come on we can have a battle down in Carmite Cave, come on I'll lead the way" Zavier spoke walking towards the door

"I don't think this is a good idea he is only just recovering from his injuries Zavier, maybe another day would be better?" Mist tried to make them reconsider

"If he says he's up for it then he's fine, you up for it Raguna?" Zavier asked again at the door

"I suppose a small battle wouldn't hurt...much" Raguna spoke standing up smiling at Zavier

"See he'll be fine I won't hurt him that bad." Zavier sounded very sure of himself and he walked out of Mists house with Cecilia skipping behind him, Raguna went to follow when Mist gently took hold of his arm gaining his attention to focus on her.

"Please be careful, I don't want to see you get hurt again." She spoke softly looking into his eyes, he smiled

"I'll be fine, don't worry if I don't feel I can keep going I'll back down" He spoke back, at that he turned beginning to walk towards the door, he looked back and held his hand out to Mist. She looked at his hand and back to him where he smiled at her she couldn't help but smile back and take his hand opening the door he lead her outside seeing Cecilia running into the ruin opening with Zavier. Releasing hands, Mist walked to the end of her house and looked up towards the town she then turned and held Raguna's hand again pulling him quickly as she ran towards the ruin with him following.

* * *

Entering the ruin Raguna looked around the dark gloomy ground he watched as water dripped from the ceiling falling into puddles that glistened.

"This is Carmite Cave" Mist told him gaining his attention looking at her, which made her blush. "It's got very few monsters in here and the ones that are, are very basic and easy to handle" she smiled

"So this is like the beginners Cave?" He questions

"Yeah, I guess so" She slightly giggled He smiled at her

"You've got a cute laugh" He complimented making her blush more, disrupting their moment was a scream

"Cecilia!" Mist shouted running towards the direction of her scream Raguna soon followed. Going over a few bridges they found Cecilia hiding amoungst some rocks and Zavier fighting what could only be called Igney, a monster that's like skeleton wizard but can cast fire spells, it was much bigger than a normal it was almost the height of the ceiling also unlike normal Igney's it didn't just use it's wand for magic it used it as a weapon. Zavier dodged and blocked.

"This is my chance to impress Mist" He thought to himself and tried to charge at it.

"Zavier don't!" Mist shouted, ignoring her advice he carried on. The giant Igney swung it's wand at him which he jumped over and carried on but as Igney drew it back, Zavier never saw it coming from behind flying him into the wall, the impact made him reluctantly release his sword from his grip he fell to the floor and watched it glide away from him as the Igney began to charge for an attack. Raguna quickly sprung into action running towards the now ill-equipped man, as Igney went to swing at him Raguna managed to intervine quick enough pulling out his rune blade he blocked the attack over head. With all his strength he had he pushed up as Igney pushed down towards Zavier.

"Get Cecilia and Mist out of here" Raguna shouted to him

"You can't fight that thing on your own" Zavier shouted back beginning to get up

"I'm not going to fight it...I'm going to distract it" Raguna shouted back managing to push Igney's sword away he stood in a strong fighting stance gripping his sword watching Igney's next move. Zavier stood up and looked over to Mist

"Get Cecilia and get out of here I-" Zavier tried to shout to her

"Don't you dare move from their!" Raguna shouted to Mist "If She comes out that thing might go for her! Get Cecilia and Go!" Raguna shouted, Igney had enough of waiting and went for another attack against Raguna and Zavier. Raguna quickly pushing Zavier out of the way of the attack where he managed to pin down Igney's wand with his Rune blade putting his foot on top he quickly turned to Zavier

"Get going!" He shouted Zavier then quickly went to get Cecilia when he was attacked by a smaller Igney with a fire ball shooting him back into the wall causing him to fall on the floor again.

"Zavier!" Mist shouted Raguna watched closely the smaller Igney and where it was going towards Zavier or towards the rocks where Cecilia was hiding. It seemed to be heading for Zavier when it suddenly turned towards the rocks.

Raguna quickly released the wand running over to the small Igney where it had now gotten closer to the little girl. With one swing of his sword the small Igney was killed and stars began to sparkle around it and a shot of light went quickly making it disappear, not concerning Raguna at the moment, he grabbed Cecilia into his arms and quickly ran over to Zavier.

"You alright?" Raguna asked keeping his eye on the giant Igney who was acting curiously. Zavier began to pull himself up

"I'm fine" He replied Raguna helped him up finding that Zavier had hurt his ankle he began to limp, Raguna held his sword defensively as he walked in front of Zavier still holding Cecilia edging towards to opening to Mist. Getting closer The Giant Igney went to attack Raguna quickly defended still holding Cecilia who buried her head into his shoulder holding onto him tightly she began to whimper.

"Careful Mr Raguna" She whispered

"Don't worry I'll be fine. You ok?" He asked her back still blocking attacks.

"I'm scared" She told him "I don't like this, why is he attacking us?"

"I don't know but I promise he won't hurt any of you not as long as I'm here" Raguna replied, Zavier began to scowl towards Raguna as he limped on finally making it to the opening.

"Are you alright Zavier? Let me take a look" Mist tried to fuss

"Get off me" He shouted at her limping passed her, Mist turned and watched the wounded man limp away she then turned back to Raguna and Cecilia who were still quite far from the opening. The Giant Igney began to cast spells of fire at them which Raguna dodged successfully managing to make good ground towards the opening.

"Cecilia look towards Mist and Zavier" Raguna told her, Cecilia slightly lifted her head and looked out towards Mist. "Can you see her?"

"I can see Mist but not Zavier Mr Raguna" she responded

"Do you think you can run to her from here?" Raguna asked her, Cecilia shot her head down shaking it furiously into his shoulder. "If I got you closer do you think you could?"

"I don't want to leave you Mr Raguna!" She cried into his shoulder

"I'll be fine I don't want to see you or Mist get hurt you two need to get out"

"But what about you Mr Raguna?" She asked

"I'll buy you some time just to make sure you get out safely then I'll come too" He replied still blocking attacks

"Daddy said you can't buy time Mr Raguna, you'll have to think of somethings else" She replied innocently

"I'll get you as close as I can to Mist and you and her run out ok? I'll meet you there" He told her dodging another fire attack he began to get closer to the opening

"I don't want to leave you Mr Raguna!" Cecilia cried again Raguna blocked various more attacks as he tried to get closer to the opening. The Giant Igney swung it's wand to high for the cave misjudging distances it hit the wall of the opening instead of trying to hit Raguna. The wall began to crackle and the ceiling began to tremble Mist looked up seeing this.

"Raguna!" She shouted frightened he turned and looked and bolted towards her as he jumped and doged various attacks he quickly ran into the opening which had already began to collapse, putting his sword away, he grabbed Mist's hand and lead her out as the end of the opening was nearing both ends collapsed causing them to be blocked in

"Mr Raguna" Cecilia screamed into his shoulder Mist looked around petrified pushing at rocks to try to get them to move, unfortunately it was unsuccessful.

"What do we do" Mist shouted as she began to run around pushing at rocks the ceiling began to crack more.

"Hold Cecilia" Raguna told Mist detaching the terrified girl from his arms he placed her into Mists.

"What are you going to do?" Mist shouted as the noise began to get louder. Raguna ran over to a pile of rocks at the side pulled his sword out stood back and held it out with both hands just touching them with the tip. He stood there for about a minute when more rocks began to fall. "Raguna" Mist screamed as she dodged falling rocks. The end of the sword began to glow a little white ball of energy, Raguna then released the attack which blew out a hole in the rocks Raguna quickly put his sword away and pulled Mist and Cecilia over to him.

" Quickly" He shouted pulling her down to the hole Mist crawled in facing Cecilia towards the back of the wall holding her close to her body Mist sat behind her.

"Mr Raguna" Cecilia shouted again "Mr Raguna where are you?"

"I'm Here Cecilia, It's alright Raguna shouted from outside Mist looked over at him

"What are you doing?" She shouted

"Trying to stop the rocks from blocking you two in" Raguna shouted back pushing the rocks out of the way as he bent down to move one that was close to the hole Mist grabbed his arm and pulled him in

"Get in here!" She shouted at him

"I need to make sure you two will be alright" He shouted to her

"I'm not letting you risk yourself when were safe in here." Mist shouted back "You haven't recovered from yesterday"

"I'll be fine" He shouted about to go back out with the ceiling of the opening collapsed Raguna quickly moved so he was against Mists back he wrapped his arms around them both leaning over them to ensure they would be alright, Cecilia began to scream.

"Daddy!" She screamed into Mist's chest

"It's gonna be fine Cecilia!" Mist tried to assure her as she began to tremble

"I won't let anything happen to you, either of you" Raguna reassured them both his hands rested on top of Mist's where he felt her trembling he gave her hand a squeeze as a sign to reassure her that he was there, she moved one hand and quickly grabbed his holding onto it tightly he held hers back. Trying to be strong for them both Raguna tried to remain as calm as possible he began to regular out his breathing as it had become quite short and panted when the roof plummeted, he breathed in deeply where he smelt Mist's hair unintentionally. It smelt like a spring rose but strangely with a hint of Turnip. Eventually the sound of rocks crashing began to fade and all fell silent all that could be heard was the breath that they exhaled.

* * *

"I don't like it here" Cecilia whimpered. Raguna slowly moved back off Mist turning his head to look at the pile of rocks that had gathered in front of hole he made, he tried to push them out by using the other wall as something to give him extra strength sadly nothing happened. Mist turned and faced the rocks as Raguna again tried to push them out.

"You're going to hurt yourself again" Mist told him

"I don't know what else to do though" Raguna turned to her

"Do you have a little knife or sword or anything?" Mist asked him, Raguna began to feel around his equipment storage eventually coming across a cutlass.

"Will this do?" He asked trying to show it to her

"I can't see it, it's too dark. But look" Mist pointed Raguna concentrated trying to see where her hand was to see the direction of where she was pointing

"I can't see where you mean, hold on" Raguna moved closer to Mist and gently placed his hand onto her arm following down her arm Raguna traced his hand over until he reached her hand where he gently stroked over her hand to find out which finger she was holding up, cupping over her hand and putting his finger on top of hers he gained an idea of where she was pointing. Mist watched his shadowy figure as he did this she couldn't help but blush even in the predicament they were in. Raguna followed the trace to see a very small hole in the rocks. Using his cutlass he tried to wedge more of a gap in rocks which he managed to do eventually and with a lot of pressure and strength. Raguna then pulled out his Rune blade once again not being able to be behind it he put the point of the sword between the gap in the blocks and held it at the side.

"Mist turn around I dont want you or Cecilia to get hurt" Raguna warned, Mist did what she was asked and Raguna began to charge up again a small white ball of energy gathered at the tip where Raguna released it blowing the blocks out of the way creating an escape route. Raguna turned and looked at Mist putting his hand on her shoulder.

"I want my daddy" Cecilia cried out causing Mist and Raguna to feel rushed.

"I'll climb first then you help Cecilia by supporting her up and I'll pull her the rest of the way then I'll get you out" Raguna planned Mist nodded in agreement. He began to climb up knocking some rocks down towards the two girls warning them before hand. Raguna finally reached the top when he remembered something that didn't go with his plan. "Stay down there" He shouted

"What's going on?" Mist shouted back looking up the hole she saw Raguna dodge rolled out of the way of a blast of fire "Raguna! Be careful" She shouted. Raguna was back up against the Giant Igney who despite the collapsed opening was still determined to fight.

"I've got to get this done quick, who knows how long that gap will stay like that" He thought to himself grabbing back out his rune blade Raguna began to charge at the Giant Igney. Igney thrashed at the oncoming man towards him casting fire and swinging its wand relentlessly in any direction towards Raguna who dodged and blocked anything coming his way. Running underneath the monster Raguna turned and pointed his sword upwards towards them and began to charge his attack once again the ball of energy gathered at the point but this was different Raguna held it longer and the ball grew with the more energy gathering around it, the Giant Igney managed to turn around eventually but by the time it was facing Raguna, he let out his powerful attack which shot straight through the Giant Igney and to the ceiling causing massive damage to both the ceiling and the monster. The Giant Igney let out a enormous shriek as it crashed down towards the ground where he disappeared into hundreds of stars and a beam of light before reaching the floor.

Raguna quickly ran back to Mist and Cecilia who were still in the safety of the hole.

"It's alright now, Cecilia come up I'll get you." Raguna shouted confidently down to them. Mist shuffled to the entrance looking up at him smiling she then helped Cecilia to get her footing at the bottom and supported her as she tried to climb up. Occasionally rocks would fall out which was startle her but Raguna kept reassuring her once again a rock came out.

"I don't like this Mr Raguna!" She shrieked grabbing at another stone, Raguna held his hand as far as he could down the hole to her looking down at her all the time.

"Its fine I'm here, just a little more and I'll have you out, and Mist we need to get Mist out too! We can't leave her down here can we?" Raguna joked trying to get the little girl to focus on him.

"Naaah" She chirped climbing again looking up at him "We'd have to come and feed her every day!" She giggled

"We could make a picnic and throw some food down to her couldn't we?" Raguna laughed as Cecilia almost reached him

"We'd have to get lots of turnips" Cecilia giggled

"Why turnips?" Raguna asked reaching down for the little girls hand

"It's Mist's favourite food Mr Raguna" Cecilia chirped grabbing onto his hand, Raguna pulled her up slowly to ensure he didn't hurt her by knocking her into the wall. He gently began to stand up as he eased the little girl up finally holding her in his arms.

"There we go, you're out" Raguna smiled at her Cecilia looked around and screamed happily wiggling out of his arms onto the floor she ran around in circles "You be careful, I've gotta get Mist out don't go too far" Raguna warned Cecilia turned and smiled at him running over towards the hole looking down.

"Dont worry Mist, Mr Raguna is going to get you out like he did for me!" Cecilia shouted down. Mist smiled.

"I'm sure I'll be fine" Mist called back

"Right, Mist you ready?" Raguna yelled back down

"Ready" She shouted and at that she began to climb up, Raguna held his hand down like he did before as Cecilia shouted comforting words the Mist.

"You'll be ok Mist I didn't see any spiders when I was there" She shouted Mist smiled

"Thanks Cecilia" Mist shouted sarcastically making her and Raguna laugh confusing Cecilia

"What? I said there wasn't any? Why are you laughing? Stop laughing!" She ordered which made the pair laugh more.

"Mist when you can reach grab my hand I'll pull you up" Raguna told her

"I'll be fine" Mist shouted up nervously

"It's no problem that way you'll get out quicker, just grab my hand when you can" He replied

"You saying I need your help to get out?" Mist queried stopping and looking up, Raguna thought carefully of what he should say removing his hand from out of the hole.

"Well you wouldn't even be alive if I didn't blow the opening in the wall or be climbing up to get out if I didn't make a route out" He thought knowing full well he couldn't say that

"Raguna?" She asked him making his attention divert back to her instead of his thoughts.

"Of course you can get out without me...It's just I thought that you might wanna get out quicker, if you want to get out all by yourself that's fine with me" He replied finally waiting nervously for her response.

"Good" Mist giggled and carried on climbing nearly where Raguna's hand would have been Mist lost her footing and grip and fell screaming. Raguna quickly lundged his hand down grabbing her by the wrist.

"You ok?" He shouted as he held onto her

"Yeah...I'm ok" She spoke trying to get her footing back

"I'll pull you up...if you want?" Raguna asked trying not to make her assume she couldn't climb, Mist looked up and smiled

"Yes please" At that Raguna started to pull her up which took longer than pulling up Cecilia her took it upon herself to encourage Raguna

"Pull Mist up, out the hole, Pull Mist up...look out for the moles, pull Mist up, out of the hole, Pull Mist up, look out for the moles" She sung skipping around in circles. Mist managed to put her foot at the rim of the gap giving herself the final push out as Raguna pulled her up and out as well, causing her to tumble into his arms. Looking up at him she couldn't help but blush and look away he smirked back as they let go of each other Mist held her one of her wrists behind her back gently swaying from side to side still smiling whilst Raguna bowed his head down scratching of his head laughing nervously, Cecilia looked tilting her head to the side.

"You two are acting funny" She told them causing Mist to look over to her

"I guess we best take you back home to your daddy" Mist walked over kneeling down to her Cecilia screamed excitedly running around in circles, Raguna walked over and offered his hand to Mist. She looked up and saw him smiling his brown hair creeping in front hiding his blue eyes from her. Mist smiled back taking his hand and stood up next to him. As they remained looking at one another neither noticing they were stilling holding each other's hand their moment was broken by voices coming into the cave.

* * *

And that's the end of Chapter 2 Hope you enjoyed it, Please Review and tell me what you think! =)

xx


End file.
